Behind Closed Doors
by BugsBunny10
Summary: This story is about the love life of our favorite couples. After another day, the couples end the day with one another. As the spin off of my Fame & Fortune story, get ready to see how our couples end their day with each other.
1. The Night is Ours

Behind Closed Doors

**Just to be clear for everyone who are reading this story, each of these chapters include characters that are 18+. Absolutely no minors were used in the makings of these chapters. Plus this story contain a whole lot of details so if you can't handle it, I advice you not to read them. Thank you and enjoy.**

**For those who haven't noticed, I actually wrote another Rated M story called the Night is Ours. But I had to delete it in order to make room for this Rated M story. So the first chapter is basically the same as The Night is Ours. So again…enjoy the first chapter of this Rated M story.**

Chapter 1: The Night Is Ours

Molly pulled her boyfriend Gil into their hotel room by his tie and shut the door after putting a "Do Not Disturb" sign in the outside of the door handle. She began giggling like crazy.

"I hope nobody saw that," she said to herself. Gil turned her around and pushed her back against the door. "If you think that was something, then wait until the night," he said to his pink haired girl. "I got a whole lot of stuff planned for you." All of a sudden without warning, Gil began tickling Molly on her sides. Molly began laughing loudly and sliding down on the door.

"GILLY STOP THAHAHAHAHAHAT," she would laughed. The tickling only last for a few minutes. When they hit the ground, the two lips began locking one another. Gil grab both of Molly's legs and carried her on the bed. He slammed her down on the bed and continued kissing her. Both of them stop for a second before realizing what they are doing.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Are you sure you want to do this?" Gil asked. The last time they try to have sex one time was when Molly turned 20, but she ended up changing her mind at the very last. But she was now 22 and she's much more mature and the consequences of her actions.

"The night is ours, Gilly," she said. "I don't care what you do." So with that said, they continued the lip locking even while making their way on the bed. During that time, Gil's hands began having a mind of their own. The hands began feeling and stroking everywhere around Molly's still clothed body. Her face, breasts, hands, sides, legs, back, her lower entrance, butt, everywhere. But he wasn't the only one. Molly's hands also began undoing Gil's tie. After untying it, she yanks it off around his neck and tossed on the floor and she did the same thing to his black jacket.

Both of them were still eating in each other's mouth as if they haven't eaten anything for the past week. The intense making out was finally put to a pause when their lips fell apart. Blush was laying all over Molly's light brown face and Gil can feel his face turning very hot. "You okay?" Gil asked his girl. She replied with a soft kiss on his lips. Soon they look lovely in each others eyes, but inside their minds, they want to take this moment to the next level.

Gil soon traced his lips down to Molly's neck and began, kissing it, biting it and licking it. Molly giggled at the tickling feeling. The blue haired male then kissed his girl again and soon, began slowly took off the upper half of her dress and all Molly did was just lift her arms up so he could slip off the two straps and let him. In the meantime, Molly started playing with the buttons on Gil's shirt and unbutton it until his chest was exposed. Then she started running her manicured fingers across it with a seductive smile on her face.

**WARNING! THIS IS WHERE THE LOVE MAKING BEGAN. AGAIN, IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE THIS, PLEASE SKIP THIS PART! THANK YOU!**

After her dress was pulled down to her torso, exposing the light blue bra she had underneath, it wasn't long for Gil to shift one hand under her to unhook it. "Wow Gilly," Molly said. "You sure have been working out." While continued kissing his girlfriend, Gil removed the bra from her completely, letting her womanly chest flow free right in front of his eyes. He lifted the bra to show Molly, who then covered herself up in embarrassment. She never exposed herself to anyone before so she didn't know what to expect.

"You okay? "Gil asked his girl.

"No I'm not Gilly," Molly replied. "My breasts is seen out in the opening."

"But Molly I'm the only one who noticed. No one else in here but you and me. I'm not gonna let anything hurt you." Molly knew that Gil was right. She could always trust Gil with her own life. "And besides," he added. "I think you're too hot and sexy to cover up your goods." All Molly did was just giggled at the compliment and see trust in his eyes, she slowly lower her arms down.

"Okay I trust you," she stated.

"Tthat's my girl," Gil said. Without warning, he began licking around Molly's chest and sucking on hher nipples like a thirsty baby would do to his mother. The pleasure of her boyfriend licking and sucker on her skin, it was too good for Molly to let out any naughty moans. Molly just lay there hearing her Gilly make sexy noises and can feel her and Gil's body's heat increasing rapidly. After Gil's experience with her chest, it was time for Molly to get back. She pushed him until she was on top of him and start trailing her figure down low to his groin.

"Hey what are you do-" Gil flinched at the touch of his own place and felt some coolness rushed into him. Molly lifts her head and see her boyfriend flushing his face. "Hmmm this must be your sensitive spot, isn't it?" she asked. Gil nodded. "Aww don't worry Gilly. I'll take care of it for you," she said with an evil look on her face.

Gil blushed before kissing his girl. Molly then yanks off his dressed pants and the pair of boxer briefs that he had on. She sees the long member already sticking up and feeling very hard. Gil didn't know what to do. There was this weird feeling ging inside of his stomach like a stick of dynamite he used during Independence Day. Molly then slowly kiss the tip before licking it and soon after she slowly began licking around it like it was popsicle and started sucking on it like a lollipop.

Gil can feel the dynamite about to blow and he was doing everything he can to hold it, but the increase sucking and sexy noises that his girl is doing made it very hard. Eventually the dynamite exposed and started spraying something white and very thick inside his lover's mouth. Molly was about to throw up. She quickly stop and began coughing up the white liquid out. Gil quickly turn his attention to his girl.

"Molly," he cried out. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she coughed. "I'm fine." She continue coughing and hacking. "I just never did something like that before." But Molly was not gonna let that stop her to finish making love to the man she love. The two passionately French kiss while getting the rest of their clothes off as well as getting underneath the sheets. After Molly took off he dress completely, she could then feel the same dynamite inside of her and felt her entire body just tighten up. She gasped as she sees Gil licking inside of her lower entrance. Soon he began licking is way up to another kiss. AS Molly took off her final piece of clothing off (her white panties) and continue kissing her boyfriend, she felt Gil's tip going inside of her and mistakenly bite his lip. Soon she began shifting her legs and spreading them wide from each other for Gil to get good access, as well as bending her knees.

The two were only partially under the sheets, only so that everything lower their hips were covered up. Gil soon began scanning around Molly's face to find any second thoughts or regrets before he get started. The last time he got ready, she changed her mind at the last second. But now Molly was ready for Gil to take her virginity away from her. She mouthed "Do it" in a sexy manner and that was all Gil needed.

HE slowly worked his way in his girl until he was only an inch in. After that, Gil couldn't control his instants and began fully thrusting inside of her, banging down her inner walls as if they were nothing. Molly was taking in every inch of him. Her back was arching as she was squeezing her eyes shut from the hit. This being her first time, she was feeling mild pain as a tear can be seen sliding down her cheek as well as hearing her whimpering.

"Aww man are you in pain?" gil asked.

"Very much," Molly answered.

"Here let me get off." When Gil was about to pull out of his girl, Molly wrap her legs around Gil's waist.

"No. Please don't take it out."

"But you're whimpering in pain."

"This is my first time Gilly. I'm going to be hurting during the first time."

"Yeah. But if you're…"

"Look Gilly Jen and Olivia told me when they did their first time, it hurt like crazy. But the pain later melt away and turned to pleasure. Please don't stop."

Molly kissed his girl and Gil nods before continuing thrusting inside of his girl. She was still whimpering in pain, but it wasn't long for it to melt in pain and turn to pleasure, just like her older sisters told her.

"Looks like your sisters wasn't lying," Gil stated as he shifted his hips and pumped in and out of his girlfriend. Each thrust was rhythmic and deep as Gil slowly pull out and quickly pushed in letting every inch go as far as the last time. Molly was also taking this very well. She shut her eyes and clawed her manicured fingers on Gil's bare back. This was the moment that she will never forget, but she wanted more. In just a few inches long, Gil would have took her virginity away from her and that was her goal.

"OHHH," she screamed in ecstasy. "OHHH MY GOD!"

"You want me to stop?" Gil asked.

"No," Molly almost yelled. "More….ooooooooo…I want this."

Gil just couldn't say no. Every thrusts make Molly let out a small scream. She rubbed her beautiful light brown fingers inside of Gil's messy thick blue hair. Gil kiss her.

"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, GILLY," Molly screamed. "I LOVE YOU."

"I LOVE YOU TOO, MOLLY," Gil replied back.

Both of tehm were on fire now. They could feel sweat just pouring out of their skins like tired animals. Their muscles were so tight, you can see them in their bodies and they were rocking so much that you can their skin slapping on one another in all the right places. Both of them were rocking so much that the couple kept on rocking the bed frame so much it kept hitting the wall, possibility waking up the other couple next door, but they didn't care. Tonight was Molly and Gil's night and it was all about them.

"FASTER, GILLY! FASTER! I'M SO CLOSE! AHHH! OH MY GOD!" Molly gasped.

"NNNGH…ME TOO! I THN I'M GOING TO…"

Molly quickly pull Gil into a kiss. Soon the same dynamites inside their stomach began to go off and Molly felt Gil's essence just spurting all over the condom he put on before their little love making. "Make me yours," Molly said to her lover.

Her inner walls were squeezing Gil's stiff thing, signaling her climax as Gil's member was still spraying his hot fresh liquid inside of the condom. She spread her legs a bit more wide to give him more access. After five minutes of thrusting, kissing and spraying, the two finally pulled out of one another.

Both of them were just a mess. Their hair was askew, sweat was pouring out of their skin and their muscles were tight. The two just panting like animals as they were trying to catch their breath, but it was so uneven. Gil give Molly another kiss before getting up. He grabs a napkin and used it to take the messy condom out and used another one to clean up his mess. He then headed into the mini fridge and pull out two water bottles.

Molly was still laying on the bed trying to catch her breath. "Oh man," she managed to say. "That was a rush." Gil toss her one of the cold water bottles.

"This was a fun night," he said.

"You can say that again." Both of them open their bottles up and drink the water inside. After their bottles were empty, they got back in the ruffled sheets and was about to go to sleep. Molly lay her head on her boyfriend's chest and dreamt off to sleep.

…

Twenty minutes after midnight, Oona and her boyfriend Nonny were sleeping until they hear something banging on the wall again. The two slowly open their eyes up.

"Ahh not again," Oona said.

"What is wrong with these people?" Nonny added.

"I don't know, but I can't sleep with this going on all night." The couple got up and bang on the wall trying to get their noisy neighbors to stop with all the noise. But that didn't seem to do anything.

"Now what?" Nonny asked.

While thinking of a plan, the noise soon began to slow down and they didn't hear anything after that.

"It stop." Nonny put his ear on the wall to see if he could hear anything but nothing. "I guess that's it."

"So we go back to bed?" Oona asked,

"Yeah I guess so." The two got back into bed and dreamt off to sleep. But an hour later, the noise came back.

"Oh come on," Oona said.

"You got to be kidding me," Nonny added.

Tired of the noise, Oona quickly called the front desk and asked somebody to go check it out. But when someone was sent to the room, no one would answer for the noise had went away yet again. The couple went back to sleep, but not before they soon learn something.

"Hey Nonny?" Oona called.

"Yeah."

"Do you think those noises wasn't just regular noises to you?"

"Actually yeah. I did noticed that."

But little did the couple know was making that noise was their own friends Molly and Gil just making love to one another throughout the night.

**Well I hope you guys love this chapter because I'm making another one. Each of these chapters are part of my Fame & Fortune story along with the sequel to the story I'm working on myself. This one takes place in between the first and second chapter of F&F and the second chapter will be after the chapter Draft Pick called Draft Night. I'll be back to update, but for now, see you guys later.**


	2. Draft Night

Behind Closed Doors

Chapter 2: Draft Night

"Baby can you please tell me what's going on"

"Just relax," Deema answered. "It's a surprise." She lean forward and kiss her boyfriend, who was tied up on their hotel room's bed and was wearing only in his boxer briefs.

"Well can you at least give me a hint?" Goby asked. "Cause…" BEfore he could finished, Deema interrupted him with another kiss on the lips. She was wearing Goby's baseball jersey, but he couldn't see her wearing his baseball outfit for he was blindfolded, but he didn't care as of this point. Soon his girl got on top of his half-naked body and began stroking it. "Aww man. I'm loving my surprise already," he said.

"You think this is your surprise?" Deema said. "You just wait cause it just started." She kiss his left rip cage before climbing off him. She walk to another bedroom door of the hotel room and knock on it softly enough so that Goby couldn't have hear it. The door opens and coming out in a Boston Red Sox cheerleader uniform is deema's new friend Mya. Goby called out for her. "Deema? What's taking so long?" he asked.

"Hold on baby," Deema answered. As she walk back to her man, Mya followed her and walk on the opposite side of the bed. Deema then kiss her boyfriend again while Mya worked her hands in the back of his head trying to take off his blindfold. Soon the blindfold can be seen on the ground.

"Okay. Here's your surprise," Deema said. As Goby open his eyes, he find his girl in a sexy manner and on his other side is Mya.

"Wait a minute," he went. "This is my surprise? A threesome?"

"MMM PHHMM," Deema went. "I think it would be the least I could do to celebrate your draft picking."

"I think this is gonna be a night you will never forget," Mya added. Goby couldn't deny. This was gonna be the night he will never forget. Mya laid on one side of the bed and Deema pushed Goby on top of her before climbing on top of him. Before the dark male even know it, the two ladies began kissing and rubbing all over his half naked body with Mya all over on his backside and his girlfriend on the top. Goby's hands were soon began having a mind of their own and began stroking all over his girl's lower body including her legs, thighs and his personal favorite, her butt.

"I'm loving this," he said. After the little making out sandwich, Goby then lift up the jersey off her body exposing the light pink lingerie she got on. "Oh man," he went.

"Victoria's Secret," Deema said. "And she's not the only one," Mya said. Goby turn around and see her taking off the cheerleader outfit exposing the lingerie she too got on, only it was a dark red.

"Oh my," deema said obviously amazed by Mya's beauty. Goby turns back to his girlfriend and was wondering that if she really was okay with this.

"Baby are you sure about this?" he asked.

"Yeah of course," Deema answered. "It's your draft night basebal star."

"Yeah but are you…" Goby was interrupted with the sweet kiss coming from Deema. "I'm sure," she mouthed. Goby turn his girl over so she would be on top of the bed. He grab a hold of her bikini and just yank it off with one pull exposing her breast. He open his mouth and began sucking on one of the nipples. Mya grab a whole of the other nipple and began sucking on that one. Deema didn't know what else to do but just lay there and take every second of it.

She was gasping and letting out naughty moans as she felt her own breast milk coming out of her nipples. After a minute of nonstop sucking, Goby began kissing his girl again while Mya was licking all over around Deema's chest. In the middle of the making out session, Goby traced his hands around Deema's lingerie bottoms and was pulling it and letting it go, making a snappy sound every time the bikini bottom slap her skin.

Another minute past by and Goby turn over Mya and pushed her on top of the bed and soon, he and Deema began sucking on her nipples as well. Mya was grabbing a hold of the bed sheets as she just laid there. After another minute had past, Goby was ready to take this threesome to the next level. He took off his boxer briefs exposing his hard and long length in front of the two girls' faces.

"I hope that's for me," Deema said. Goby nods. Soon the crazy blonde got low to gain access before taking off her bikini bottom and started sucking on his member. Mya was laying down next to Goby watching and stroking his bare chest. A while later, Goby feels some kind of dynamite in his stomach and he knew what was it.

"Aww man," Goby stated. "I don't know how much long I can hold it." But deema didn't care. In fact, she seem to be sucking on him even harder.

"Uhh Deema. I think he's gonna…"Mya said.

"I know. I heard him," Deema interrupted her. She went back into the sucking and soon, her mouth was filled with Goby's assets.

"Uh oh?" Goby stated. "Deema are you okay?" She got up with a mouth filled with white stuff. She went to a trash can and spit it out. "Deema?" Goby called out again.

"Yeah I'm fine, "Deema answered. She crawled by on the bed and kissed her boyfriend. This stop when Goby turned her around and got into position to go inside of her. Mya sees this and began to feel a little left out. When she sees Goby thrusting inside of Deema, she got up from the bed and started to get her clothes. Deema sees this and called out for her.

"Mya," she said. The pop star was also screaming because of her boyfriend's thrust. "AHHH. BABY. STOP. OHHH." Goby stop his thrust and got off of her. Deema got up and follow Mya in the other bedroom.

"Mya where are you going?" she asked her. "You said you was gonna stay with us for the whole night."

"Yeah. I know," Mya answered. "But…" Mya knew that Deema wasn't the one to have a threesome with the guy she loved and trust and she was totally understandable. "Listen Deema. I know that you love him and you just want to do something for him. But I don't think a threesome is a way. Or at least for you two."

"So what are you saying?"

"I don't want to spend the night with you guys. In fact, the main reason why I agree was because…I'm not really into guys. I'm more into girls now."

Deema was shocked. "Awkward," she went.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, Deema. I should have told you right away that time we met in the mall," Mya said.

"That's all right." The awkward was still around the room especially that the two ladies were standing right next to each other naked.

"So I guess I'll see you later then?" Deema asked her friend.

"Yeah. I'm sure you will," Mya answered. The two friends hugged their naked bodies around each other. But just as Deema let her hands go, Mya pulled Deema into a kiss and began stroking her hands all around her body. It ended for a good 30 seconds.

"You'll see me around," Mya said as she put on her clothes. Before she walked out the room, she smacks Deema on the butt and winks at her. The blonde headed superstar stood there before snapping back into reality and went back in the room to finish making love to her man.

"I'm back, "Deema said to Goby, who was waiting for her.

"I heard about Mya," he went. "You handle that pretty well.'

"Yeah well…"

"So you wanna go back to the love making?"

"It's still draft night." Goby pushed Deema onto the bed and started thrusting into her again. Although this wasn't their first time, it still felt like it to her. Each thrusts left Deema to let out a scream or a moan.

"OHHH GOBY!" she screamed. "GO FASTER! AHHHHH!" The couple kissed one another as the love making continued for half an hour. When goby plled out of his girl, he was still not done yet. The Redman of Baseball player was now getting ready to make a homerun. He pulled her down the bed by her legs leaving Deema bending on top of the bed. Goby got on his knees and started thrusting inside of her again.

…

A few minutes have pass since this love making position. Deema was screaming in ecstasy and wanting more.

"OHHH YES, GOBY!" she screamed. "GET IN THERE! YOU'RE ALMOST THERE." Less than a minute later, Goby felt the same dynamite and ending up spilling his assets in her.

…

The couple was now underneath the bed sheets getting ready to go to bed. "From now on, no more threesomes, okay Deema," Goby asked.

"Yeah, "Deema answered. "I guess love is a lot better with no more than two people." They kiss one another before closing their eyes and dreamt off to sleep.

**It took me a long time to finally finish this story, but I'm happy to see how it turned out. So what do guys think about that Mya girl? Well anyway, because I kept you guys waiting so long for **_**Draft Night, **_**I'm gonna give you guys the heads up for the next chapter. Two hints…Oona and Nonny. That's right. To see what I'm talking about, check out the last chapter of Fame & Fortune and be sure to look out for Fame & Fortune: Two Years Later coming this Tuesday. I'll see you soon.**


	3. Rock With Me

Behind Closed Doors

Chapter 3: Rock With Me

"Man. This stupid dress."

Oona is in her bathroom getting ready to take a shower. She and herr boyfriend Nonny had just gotten back from their friend Gil's album released party. Now the couple are back in their little small apartment where they are getting ready to call it a night. Butt while getting ready to take a shower, Oona was having trouble unzipping her bright purple dress she wore to the party.

"Aww come on," she said. Nonny came in the bathroom after listening to his girlfriend having trouble.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah everything's fine," Oona answered. "It's just this stupid dress. Uhhh I can't unzip this stupid thing."

"Can I help?"

"Sure. I would really appreciate it." Nonny walked around his girl until he was able to see the zipper. "That's Nonny."

"No problem, baby. What are boyfriends for?"

Oona giggled as she hear Nonny trying to work the zipper. "Got it," he went. When he pull the zipper down, the orange haired male can see the Oona's backside exposed. Before getting up, something soon began racing in his mind that not even he could figure out what. The male then lean his head forward until his lips began touching his girl's back. Oona was also wondering what was Nonny doing. She continued feeling the small kisses on her back as well as a small feeling of his tongue on her back. Soon the female began to wonder what was going through his mind and she loved it.

"Nonny…" she called out for him. But Nonny didn't listen. He started working his way up on her back and onto her neck.

"Nonny…" His hands started working his way to the front and began stroking the purple headed female's stomach while he was leaving kissing marks on her neck.

"Nonny." Oona had finally got his attention. Nonny quickly stop and blush with embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry," he said placing a hadn behind his neck. "I didn't know what I was thinking about."

"No. It's not that," Oona said. When she turned around to see her boyfriend, her dress fell so that way, it can exposed the bright purple bra she had on. Her dress was only down at the waist. "I just want you to focus less on my backside and more on my front." Without warning, Oona began kissing her lover viciously as the male finds him up against the bathroom wall.

After years of knowing Oona, Nonny had never seen this side of her before. It was like she was a whole different type of person. The ginger then feel his partner playing with his plain white T-shirt until it was on the floor and off his body. The two continue eating each other's mouth as Nonny pushed his girl up against the other side of the bathroom. The vicious making out was put to a halt as the two looked distally in each other's eyes. They kissed one more before embracing in a hug. Oona can feel Nonny's hot breath tickling on her neck as something soon come up in her head. She grab one of his hands and lean him into their room.

"Come here," she said in a sexy manner. Nonny follows her to the room and since they was the only ones in the whole apartment, thye didn't even bother by closing the door.

"So what's going on?" he asked. To answer his question, Oona pulls him in for another kiss. The two began lip locking again as they feel down on top of the bed. The kissing continued on for light forever. Soon their radio began playing a song in which Oona recognized the song as well as the singer.

"Hey listen, "she said. The two stop the making out as they listen to the voice as well as the lyrics. It was Gil singing a song called _Rock With Me _off his debut album, TCB.

"It's Gil singing the song," Nonny said.

"Yeah. _Rock With Me_," Oona added.

"Huh?" Nonny asked blushing like crazy.

"No Nonny. That's the name of the song," Oona giggled. "Listen closely to the lyrics."

They both listen to their childhood friend singing the lyrics of his song. They can see that Gil is talking about making love and it didn't took them not two seconds to find out that the song is about making love to the one you love.

"The song sounds amazing," NOnny said. "Rock With Me."

"Yeah. That song is probably one of my favorites," OOna said. But little does she know is that Nonny was not talking about the song anymore.

"NO Oona," Nonny said eyeballing at his girl. "I want you to rock with me.

Oona blushed at what just came out of Nonny's mouth. She was shocked for she never knew Nonny was that kind of guy, but now she just guess that there is a whole side of Nonny now over all the years of knowing. After all, he did had changed his personality over all these years. He did have some abs despite still being awfuly skinny and Oona was not gonna pass this up. Not while she got him right where she wants him too.

Without warning, they resume the making out session, but this time it was more intense and heated up. During the making out, Nonny began pulling the rest of Oona's dress off of her until she was in a purple bra and matching underwear. The purple-haired female couldn't help but blush for she had never have a guy seen her half naked before, not even her own father. Nonny just couldn't stop staring at the beauty Oona would hide when she be wearing clothes.

"You look hot," he said. Oona giggled and blushed even more. Soon its wasn't long until she hears a bucket from something. It was a while for her to realized that it was Nonny's belt. After taking a pack of condoms out of his pocket, Nonny took his pants up leaving him in a pair of boxers. Oona then work her hands in the back and unstrap her bra. Afer tossing it across the room, Nonny blush and stared at her. He had never seen another woman naked before.

Tthis was so new to him, that he felt his member sticking up and getting hard and Oona noticed it. They continue to French kiss as the male began to kiss all around her neck and began licking all over her body. He soon open one of the condoms and started putting it on, but was having trouble.

"Everything all right Nonny?" Oona asked.

"Yeah," Nonny said. "I think. I can't get this thing for some reason."

"Here. Let me help." Oona then takes the condom and helps Nonny put it on. "There you go." She took off her last piece of clothes, which was her underwear, and just put it on top of the table. Now Nonny was really blushing seeing his girlfriend naked for the first time in his life. But not before Oona pulled his boxers off his body as well as taking her hair breed off letting her purple hair drop down on her body until it touches her back. Soon the now long haired female grabs her lover and whispers for him to "work your way inside."

This was gonna be the moment that the two will take away their innocence away from each other, something that they know they can't take back. With one move forward, Nonny began working his way in his girlfriend. Being her first time, the female was feeling so much pain. She squeezed her eyes shut as well as grabbing a hold of the bed sheets as well as trying to whimper the pain away.

"You okay?" Nonny asked. It took a while for the girl to answer to his boyfirend. She was still trying to cover up the pain. "Oona?"

"Sorry Nonny. I'm fine," she answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Really. When you decided to have sex with me?"

"Well later on at the party, I had the guys give me some advice on spicing up our relationship."

_-Flashback-_

"So you want to spice up your relationship with Oona? "Gil said.

"I just want to show her that I'm not just a nice guy," Nonny said. "I also wanna show her I'm fun to be with."

"Hey guys. What's going on?" Goby asked. Gil then tells him how Nonny is asking for some advice on how to spice things up with him and Oona. Goby also wanted to share his advice with him.

"Okay. Well first of all, do you two have sex?" Gil asked.

"No," Nony answered awkwardly.

"Well that's your problem than," GOby said. "If you want to spice up your relationship, then you need to get out of your comfort zone and just go for it."

"I don't want to hurt Oona," Nonny said. "I just want to show her that I can be fun."

Soon Goby and Gil began telling Nonny on how they have fun with their girlfriends and the glasses wearing ginger was feeling dirty during the conversation. "Look man. You gotta show her how she means to you," Goby added.

"But what if we do have sex and the relationship doesn't work out in the future?" Nonny asked.

"Well you will never know if you don't at least try," Gil said. He even hand his friend some condoms of his from Trojan.

"oh and Nonny," Gil said. "Don't be scared if you see blood."

"Blood?" Nonny questioned.

"Yeah. If blood is coming out of her area, then that means she is no longer a virgin," Goby said.

"Yeah," Gil added. "I remember the the time that I took Molly's innocence away, the people of that hotel took days to get that blood off the bed sheets we borrowed."

_-Flashback Ends-_

"I just want to show you how fun I can be," Nonny said. Oona crawled out of the bed and comfort him. She also gave him a kiss.

"Nonny I love you either way," she said. "No matter what."

"Thanks Oona," Nonny said with a smile.

"And besides," Oona added. "You're not the only one who got any advice of spicing our relationship up."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. Deema even show me some moves. But if you don't wanna do this, then I totally understand." Nonny did love Oona. Since day one, she had always right by his side, so if sex means for him to return the favor, then he was forward with the idea. "Okay," he said. "Let's do it." But before they do conttinue their love making, the long haired female took off his glasses.

"How do I look?" he asked.

"Like someone I want to rock with," Oona answered. They lay back down on the bed eating at each other's mouth and Nonny began finishing off with what he started. He got inside his girlfriend and she was still whimpering in pain, but during the thrusting, she would kiss her lover to at least ease her pain. But eventually, the pain went away and Oona still felt a little weird. She was clawing her purple nails on her partner's back as well as screaming and moaning.

Nonny was also doing well. He pulled slowly out of his girlfriend and quickly work his way back in his girl in a rhythmic beat.

"AHHH NONNY," Oona screamed. "OH MY GOD! AHHH!" As Nonny was going deeper into his girl, the louder Oona would scream and the more she would claw her fingernails on his back, tearing up his skin. Eventually, the male had finally made his mark and once there, he pulls off his girl and lay down beside her. Both of them were panting like crazy.

"You okay?" Nonny asked trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah," Oona answered. "I will be…right after I get my revenge." OOna pulled Nonny's legs until his feet were touching the ground and spread hiis legs apart from one another. Seeing his member is still standing straight, Oona sees this as an opportunity to show him some moves that her friends (mainly Deema) have taught her. With her back turn, she put one hand on each of Nonny's knees and began to sit down so his member would go inside of her. She continued moving up and down for a good while, even speeding up the process over the course. Nonny didn't know how much he can handle all this.

Soon a funny feeling in his stomach was about to tell him he was about to explode. Although this was new to him, he did knew what was about to happen. "Oona, please hurry up and finish," he said. "I don't know how much longer I can hold it."

"You still have your condom on," Oona replied back. Soon afterwards, Nonny couldn't take it anymore. He began spilling his assists all inside his girlfriend, but the only thing that was separating from it getting into her body was the condom. Eventually Oona stop and pulled out, but Nonny want to show her one thing.

He takes a napkin and uses it to take out his used condom before putting on a fresh one. The male positioned his girl so that way her butt was touching the air and her knees on top of her bed. He puts one hand on each butt cheek before making his way in his girl again.

"AHHHH! NONNY!" Oona cried out. "NONNY! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I'M SO CLOSE!"

"I'm already there. Ohh man," Nonny said. Some more of his assists were spilling inside of his girl and he wasn't the only one. Oona's inner walls were starting to go tight around his stiff member, showing that she's reaching to her climax. After five minutes, they pulled away from each other. Nonny was so exhausted that all he really did was just fall down on top of his girl. Both of tehm were just a mess. Their hair was in a ball, muscles were tight and the entire bed was covered in sweat and some of Nonny's assists. The couple were also trying to catch their breath.

"Aww man," Nonny said. "I think I'm going to have a heart attach."

"Same here," OOna added. The two make their way inside of the messy bed sheets and were starting to get away to go back to sleep. But not before Oona feels something running down her leg. "Hey something's running down my leg," she said. She also was hurting in her lower entrance.

"Probably just some of my stuff," Nonny said. She lifts up the bed sheets and put her hand in her area to find out for herself. But it wasn't from Nonny for the liquid was awfully thick and her area was killing her. When the young girl stick her hand out, she see the liquid was a bright red for it was blood.

"Whoa!" Nonny noticed the blood. "Are you okay?

"I just don't know if somebody should be bleeding this much though," Oona said.

"Did Deema told you it was natural for that?"

"Yeah. Did the guys told you?"

"Yeah. They say it means you're no longer a virgin."

"well I'm gonna wash up." When she left the bed, her boyfriend can see the bed sheets were completely covered in blood. She later got back in the room and lay back down with her spouse. "I love you Nonny," she said.

"I love you too," Nonny replied abck.

"AFter this night, I don't ever want to do that again no time soon."

"Yeah. Same here. Well I'm going to bed. Night."

"Night."

The couple soon dreamt off into sleep.

Well there you have it. Three chapters with one from each couple. Just to let everyone know, this is my last chapter for Behind Closed Doors. Sorry if you really love this chapter, but I got more plans on the way and I feel like this story is just holding me back. Keep reading my new story _Fame & Fortune: Two Years Later. _I'll see you all soon.


End file.
